


A Little Ray Of Sunshine

by MissConstance



Series: Just some Heathers and a Veronica [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Mac wants to go to a flower shop and Veronica is very confused





	A Little Ray Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s a short thing I wrote really late... just a little bit of softness between these two because they deserve it

“What are you looking for exactly, Heather?”  
Veronica asked the small blonde who was already exploring enthusiastically the many alleys of the shop.

Mac had dragged her here on this m Saturday morning without any explanations. She had only told her that she wanted to buy flowers. Veronica has nothing against that, she was just a bit surprised. Mac didn’t really have a green hand, far from it, and she wasn’t a very patient person... so her taking care of a plant seemed unlikely. But who was she to ever refuse her? She could never say no to her, especially when she was doing her puppy eyes. Gosh, was it even allowed to be that cute? (And her height didn’t help).  
So here she was, on a Saturday morning, wandering in a flower shop, with no idea what she was doing. 

“Heather?”

In one second, the smallest heather had disappeared behind all the plants and flowers displayed in the shop.

“Where did you go?” 

Veronica walked through the many alleys, trying to find her, but once again, her height didn’t help. She finally spotted a bit of yellow and found her standing in front of a row of sunflowers and lavender-coloured peonies. 

“Heather, what are you doing?” 

“I can’t decide between sunflowers and rosemaries. They’re both so beautiful!”  
Veronica joined her side and looked at the flowers. “Well, why don’t you go with the sunflowers? They’re your colours after all.”  
“Exactly! That’s why I need something else”  
The taller girl frowned. “Why?” She turned around to face Mac, who was still deeply captivated by the flowers. “For whom are these flowers?”  
“Well they’re for you, silly!!”  
Veronica looked at her, dumbfounded. 

What? 

“Why do you want to buy me flowers?”  
She was getting really confused by this situation. 

“Because you’ve been so nice to me and I really like you and I just wanted to say thank you.”  
Heather wasn’t looking at her but Veronica could see her blushing slightly. 

She smirked.  
“You know you can just ask me.”  
The small girl turned towards her, her eyes wide.  
“Ask you what?”  
Veronica grinned.  
“What my favorite flowers are.”  
Heather’s eye lighted up. “What are your favorite flowers?” 

Veronica looked around until she spotted a batch of cornflowers on one side of the shop. She took Heather’s hand and lead her to it.  
“They’re beautiful! What is it?”  
“Cornflowers.” She took one in her hands. “When I was little I used to live near a field and there were hundreds of them. I loved playing in them.”  
“They’re blue,” Heather noticed.  
“Why do you think it’s my favorite colour?” She said softly, still looking at the flower in her hand. 

All of the sudden, Veronica felt two tiny arms wrapped strongly around her. She giggled. Heather was hugging her with all her might.  
“I want to buy you a bouquet to put in your room!”  
The small girl suddenly left her side and went back to the other side of the shop. She was back in no time, a sunflower in her hand, beaming at her.  
“And put this with the cornflowers. It’ll be like I’m always with you.” 

Veronica looked at the sunflower, which she was now at the centre of the bouquet.  
A little touch of yellow in an ocean of blue. Like a little ray of sunshine.  
Like her. 

“Do you like it?”  
Veronica looked at it once more before smiling at Heather.  
“I love it.”


End file.
